


The Temp - Part 3

by tweedle_ (tweedle)



Series: The Temp [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Orlijah Month, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedle/pseuds/tweedle_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/">Orlijah Month</a> 2008 <a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/35993.html">Prompt 21 - Office Orlijah</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temp - Part 3

**The Temp - Part 3**

The Temp can't type, but fortunately the Office Manager types fast enough for two. 

Mr Wood doesn't seem to have noticed this particular deficiency in the Temp's skill set and no one in the office is about to point it out. Particularly after the first time, when the Temp had perched on the corner of the Office Manager's desk to ask the favour, swinging one long demin-clad leg while idly tracing the inseam high on his inner thigh. The Office Manager had found it most distracting, as well as quite impossible to say anything except, 'Yes.'

When he had come back later to collect the finished document, the Office Manager had felt it her duty to lean forward and quietly point out, "Um... your t-shirt,...it's... um... it's inside out." The Temp had huffed out a self-deprecating laugh and put the letter down. He crossed his arms in front of him, grabbed the hem of the miscreant t-shirt and slowly stripped it off. The Office Manager was dimly aware of the sound of crashing and possibly screaming, but the sunburst tattoo, to the left of the Temp's navel, had captured her attention and she was loath to look away until the t-shirt, right-side out, had slid down and hidden it from view. "Thanks," said the Temp with a wink and ambled back into Mr Wood's office.

The Office Manager suspects she's been grossly overcompensated and is now deeply in the Temp's debt. She thinks this should worry her but, frankly, she doesn't give a shit.

***


End file.
